Rebirth
by Lady Serebi
Summary: The cast of X-Men: Evolution has found themselves thrust into a new realm, filled with new mysteries and its own threats. They aren't Milletians, nor are they the Descendants of Dannu. Suspicion is raised, allies and enemies are made. How will they live?
1. Prolouge: White Room

_**Rebirth**_

Summary: The cast of X-Men: Evolution has found themselves thrust into a new realm, filled with new mysteries and its own threats. They aren't Milletians, nor are they the Descendants of Dannu. Suspicion is raised, allies and enemies are made. Elves and Gaints compete for Rano, Courcle, and Zardine. How will they fair against the wonderous world of Erinn?

Dislcaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or Mabinogi. This will apply for all chapters. The Mabinogi characters you see are on the Mari channel.

**Prolouge**

I can't believe how stupid we were! All of us! To think that the meeting with the Principal would have gone without a hitch is absolutely ridiculous. I don't even think it was really him who sent the letter!

Wait, wait, let me back-track...Lance is the name. I'm a member of the Brotherhood, a boarding house in Bayville. A few days ago, Todd (we call him Toad) was checking the mail when he found a letter from our high school. Pietro, the official leader of our little band, didn't think that the letter was real and prohibitted any of us from going. Well, until Wanda decided to tell their father about it.

Magneto, Pietro and Wanda's messed up dad, called in his Acolytes under Wanda's pressure. Y'see, Magneto messed up Wanda's mind real bad to make her think that she had a really nice life with her father unlike the real shitty one she actually had. So in order to keep up that appearance, Magneto makes sure that she gets what she wants. Since the Principal was obviously a Mutant-hater, making sure nothing happened to his little girl as we went to this little meeting wasn't a bad idea.

The X-Geeks also seemed to have gotten an invite, though none of them told us about it until the night everything went wrong. Back to yesterday, tonight, whenever...We had gone down to some dump of a warehouse downtown, and it seemed decent enough until we opened the door and saw the X-Geeks there. Then the shit started to hit the fan real fast. There was a strong push from behind, and we were all slammed inside the building. A tube of odd green water rose from the floor, and it had a _huge_ guy in it, decked out in a lot of red. Next a machine rose from the floor. By this time, the Wolverine and Sabertooth were trying to claw their way out. The machine started to give off some weird white light, and it flashed through the room and now...Now I don't know where the hell I am.

I don't even know what time it is.

How long was I out?

How long have I been here?

Where are the others?

Why is it so damned _white_?

There's a flash of light, and I see Toad, Pietro, Fred, and Wanda spread out around the circular platform. The owls that are zooming around somehow manage to go faster.

Another flash of light, and a girl appears across from me. She looks a bit older than me, with a smirk on her face, blue hair that's about shoulder-length and seems to be in half-pigtails, and a blue turban thing on her head. She's also in some weird uniform of a dark green dress with elbow-length sleeves, a black jacket and undershirt, and lighter green criss-crossing belts and thigh-socks. Blue boots, and she's carrying a crossbow in her gloved hands and a normal bow on her back. Her eyes and smirk looks a bit cocky and confident, and her eyes definately stand out. They're an odd shade of green, and the pupils are a darker shade of green, not black like they should be. She has some purple tattoos on her cheeks, and elf-like ears point downwards. She definately seems to know why she's here, and looks around the circle with interest and confusion.

"This is...interesting. Never had this happen before." She murmurs, her voice airy and filled with sardonic laughter. I begin to ask her who she is and all the other questions that are whirling around my head right now, but another girl floats down from the sky and lands on the platform softly and gracefully. She wears a Chinese-type black dress with a golden tightly-fitted necklace, and obviously has large boobs. Her long platinum hair is tied into pigtails that go past her hips and it contrasts with her dark eyes, and carries a large staff alongside her.

"Hello, all. I will inform you as to why you are all here in a moment," she promises to us before motioning towards the blue-haired girl. "However, I need to help Kyogre first."

She stepped towards Kyogre, her long black dress shuffling quietly. "Kyogre, it has been a while. Are you ready to rebirth?"

"Yes, Nao. I can't wait to get my Mirage Missile strong enough to take down a black grizzly bear." The white-haired girl laughed, and nodded.

"Age seventeen, correct Kyogre?" Nao asks, and Kyogre nods smiling.

"Yes. Same location, please." At this, Nao shakes her head and Kyogre has an astounded look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Kyogre, but I need you to assist these people for a while as they adjust to their life in Erinn." ...? Erinn? Is this Erinn?

"Umm...Okay." Kyogre agrees, obviously very confused. There's a flash of light, and Kyogre suddenly looks younger. Nao turns around back to us, smiling pleasantly.

"Now...I'm sure you all must be very confused as to why you are here. That will be answered in time. Kyogre here will help you with the more complicated aspects of Erinn." Nao smiles as she motions to Kyogre, who suddenly looks very uncomfortable. "Erinn is your new home, and the possibilities of futures you can have here is endless. Your future is in your own hands." And with that, she vanishes, leaving us to all stare at Kyogre before there is another flash of light and we're all transported to another place.


	2. Serebi's Distrust

_**Rebirth**_

**Chapter 1:** Serebi

I woke up to the feeling of someone tapping me in the side with their shoe. I cracked open an eye to the bored-looking face of a teenager with dark blue eyes, and a brown hat with a large rim shoved over green hair and the feeling of sand beneath me. My first thought was obviously that she was a mutant, but as I sat up the memories of the warehouse rushed back and I whirled around looking for Chuck. The girl made an odd squeaking sound, getting out of my way as I looked around.

I didn't have to look long, as he was only a few feet away resting on the sand on his back with his wheelchair out of sight. Ororo was laying on her belly a few feet from him, and I also spotted Rogue, Jubilee, the Elf, Scott, and Bobby. Hank, Kitty, Rahne, Jean, and the others were nowhere in sight.

"Well you look fine for someone who just mystically appeared in the middle of the desert unconscious." Came the annoyed-sounding voice of the girl who had been shoving her boot into her side.

"Whatever, kid. How long have we been here?" I asked, and the others started to wake up.

"About thirty minutes. I was getting rather bored trying to wake you up normally, so sorry I was kicking you." She explained, somehow managing to pull off being sincere and nonchalant at the same time.

"Where the hell are we?" Ororo and I walked over to the Professor, who now that he was awake was in a bit of a predicament. Rogue and the Elf were looking around at the scenery, while Scott seemed worried and Bobby was pestering the girl's cat.

"Uhh...Muyu Desert, Iria, Erinn?" She replied, scratching her head. I gave her an annoyed glare, before realizing that she probably had no idea why the hell we were here any better than we did. _At least she bothered to stay with us instead of leaving us here to die_, I remembered.

"Ahh, Miss...?" Rogue started, also trying to investigate where the hell we were.

"Serebi."

"Serebi. Right. We ahrn't really from ahround here, so could yah explahn ah bit more as tah where we ahr?"

Serebi shook her head, and I decided that the easiest way to get Chuck moving was to carry him. However, he surprised 'Ro and I by sitting up. And then while we were gaping at this _he stood up_.

"Professor! You can stand..!" Scott gaped, staring just as everyone turned to look. For Bobby, his shock was outlived by Serebi's calico cat attacking him. _With a ball of ice._ Even Serebi seemed shocked, enough so that she called out "return!", causing the cat to vanish, before staring at us weirdly.

"You people...You aren't Milletians, are you?" She asked quietly, and I was suddenly aware of the large sword on her back as well as the two sharp looking blades in her hands. _You're loosing your touch, Logan._ She glanced over all of us, her faze lingering on Kurt the longest as we sized each other up. The next question was asked so quietly I was glad my hearing was enhanced. "Fomors."

"Summon Leturn!" she cried, and a small brown fox appeared next to her. The two locked gazes, and she seemed to be giving mental commands to it. The air was tense, and I resisted the urge to attack. The feeling of something bad happening if I did that was just as bad as my urge to eliminate her.

Eventually, she called out "return!" again and the fox vanished. "You people. What are you? Leturn confirmed that you weren't Fomors, but Mitsuku still hit you with Icebolt." She asked, quietly and coldly.

"Serevii, ve apologize, but ve don't know anything more than you do." Kurt said, holding his hands out defensive. His image inducer had been off, and he felt uncomfortable under her criticizing eyes. I saw his eyes trail down to the ground, and I felt a familiar hatred rise up in me.

She closed her eyes, sighing. "Miss Serebi, Kurt is telling the truth. We are new to this world, it seems." The Professor started, and Serebi turned her eyes to him. "We are Mutants, a minority in our own homeworld. We have strange and wonderful gifts, which is why we seem very different to you." He motioned towards Rogue, Kurt, and Scott. "Each of our gifts are different and special. Not all of us asked for them, nor did we want them."

Serebi closed her eyes again, and seemed to be thinking. When she finally opened them again, she looked Chuck straight in the eyes and said, "alright. I believe you. I don't trust you yet, but I will soon enough. Follow me, I'll take you to the nearest town." She looked over at us all, before placing her hand on her head. "You guys are gonna need some new clothes. No way you're gonna fit in like _that_."

_Wrote this last night before I went to bed. These mini-note laptops are really useful. :)_


	3. Reighinalt

_**Rebirth**_

**Chapter 2:** Reighinalt

When the big-boobed chick left, there was a flash of light and we all stood outside, in an empty valley. The only thing I could see was pits, tents, and holes in the ground with little tarp flaps held up with sticks in front of them. It was foggy and a bit chilly, and it seemed to be late at night.

The blue-haired girl, Kyogre, stared at us and we stared straight back. "So...uhh...Kyogre...what's up, yo?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"What type of answer for that are you looking for?" She asked back, shifting around nervously.

"What's this Erinn place that we're in? And what's up with this freaky place?" I tried again, and this time she giggled.

"This is Reigninalt. It's north-east slightly of a major mining town, and south of the most popular town in Uladh. I usually come here to getting training and money by killing the local Fomors." I stared at her, wondering how she could actually kill whatever these Fomor things are. Sure, the Brotherhood has done some pretty nasty stuff, but we don't kill people, yo.

"Uladh? What's that?" Lance asked, forcing my attention away from the fact that this girl killed for money.

"It's the continent we're currently on. " Kyogre explained, and Lance nodded in understanding before she continued. "There are...I guess five different continents besides this one that aren't blocked off by Fomor stones. But most of them are across the sea, in a larger mass of land called Iria." She looks around, and grimaces. "It's pretty late, we need to get to Bangor. Follow me."

There was a unison groan, but we followed our guide anyways. "We need to get there fast, there are lots of Kobalds and Brown Dire Wolves are here, and I don't want to deal with some of the more nasty Fomors if I don't have to." She explained, looking more nervous than before and now looking around more frequently. I became a bit edgy at this, as she was the one who regularly trains and kills things here. As we were walking, I noticed two things. First of all, there were shapes constantly moving around just far enough into the fog that I couldn't make out what they were and they were talking in some weird voices that were heavily accented. The second thing I noticed was that Kyogre walked a lot faster than us, to be about the speed of Pietro. They were both always stopping to wait for us.

Eventually, we came to a road and walked up towards the direction that she said Bangor was. As we did this, an owl flew down a dropped something and she caught it. It was a letter from the looks of it, and she quickly ripped it open, grinning. "Wewt. I got paid!" She exclaimed, grinning from each pointy ear.

"So what exactly is it that you do, yo?" I asked, bouncing along beside her to attempt to keep up.

"Same thing almost everyone does. I hunt down Fomors, keeping Erinn safe and make profit from what they drop. But I mainly work with Kobalds, because the weavers and tailors need the material and it's good money." Kyogre replied, looking nonchalant at the fact that she killed to make a living.

"That's kinda messed up, yo. Killing things to make a living." I muttered, bouncing over towards Pietro.

"They're our enemy, though." She said, looking towards me with an odd look on her face. "The Goddess sealed them in the dungeons, and they break out and harm people!" She rips her eyes from mine, looking forward before stopping and pointing at a sign with two pickaxes on it. "There's the sign that shows you're going to Bangor. C'mon, we can camp out in Barri."

The others follow her, and I stand back staring at the weird girl. She was the product of this world, I figured, and she won't understand my logic. _Or is it me who can't understand hers?_ I bounce up over towards Wanda, wondering if the conversation will continue later and if I can get more intel about this Goddess and all that freaky shit.

We went down a winding hill and past some kid with already white hair before we got into the main part of town. Or...What was suppose to be a town. I could see a guy standing next to a mailbox and some angry-looking man, and under a pavilion I could see a half-dressed blond chick swinging around a mallet next to her grandpa. There were weird furnaces and anvils, and some green-haired kid was standing next to a big watermill. All in all, the town looked more deserted than our front lawn. Kyogre allowed us to glance around the deserted town, before someone walks out of the gaping hole next to the watermill.

The first thing I notice is the martial arts suit that covers everything but her head. The main part is brown, like her odd cat-like hat, and cuts off at the shoulders and her thighs with a large mint-green bow that also covered the section of her leg that her black stockings did not. Underneath the martial arts uniform is black fabric that is the same color as her stockings. Brown boots reach her shins, and brown gloves cover her hands that weild two longswords, and a large sword rests on her back. Straight brown hair frames her soft-looking face, and blood-red eyes peer out from under her hat.

"Kotasu!" Kyogre calls out, and the brown-haired girl turns to peer at her slowly. She smiles slowly, and walks over towards us.

"Hello, Kyogre." She greets, almost shyly, with a nod of her head. "Guild meeting?" Kyogre laughs openly, shaking her head.

"Nah, showing some newbies the ropes." Kotasu followed us into the gaping hole that Kyogre calls Barri Dungeon, analyzing us shyly. She walks at the same speed as Lance, Fred, and Wanda but walks behind us intentionally, with Kyogre and Pietro leading the front. Inside the dungeon enterance, we see a large marble statue that has a red tint to it due to the lighting. We walk over towards the farest wall and sit down, noting that Kotasu sits in an Asian style while Kyogre sits with her legs half-stretched and knees in the air.

"So how's your guild going, Kota?" Kyogre asks when we're all situated.

"Same old, same old. No contact from anyone aside Anthony, and you know how he is." Kyogre nods, looking bemused and annoyed at the same time.

"Ahh. T and Ori are the same, too. Any news from Sere?" The rest of us are quiet, and I hope I'm not the only one who knew what was being talked about.

"Well, aside from her and Hiidoran, no real contact. And Taneboo has been hanging out in Rano all the times, trying to find the Ancient Medals. So no owls from her." Kyogre sighs, sounding annoyed.

"Kisari and Yuu's runs are typically entertaining, but I'd like to catch up with family sometimes. Hell, Anthony contacts me more than those guys." Kyogre moans, before looking towards us. "So you guys. What do you all want to know?"

"Erinn. What's it like?" Pietro shot out quickly.

"Err...Well, generally it's pretty nice. There's the ocassional skirmish between the Giants and Elves if you go to Dunbarton and typical drama, but other than that there's generally peace between the races." Kyogre answered, looking like she was remembering how it was like.

"You forgot the Paladin and the Dark Knights." Kotasu murmured, and everyone turned their attention to her. She looked down before continuing, "they're two almost political groups that are suppose to not like each other and are at opposite ends of the spectrum, but they often help each other in dungeons. They're kind of like Elves and Giants in the fact that they're against each other, but they're more frequently seen working together than an Elf and a Giant."

"Okay, so what the hell are all those things?" Wanda asked, looking and sounding annoyed. Kyogre smirked and Kotasu giggled quietly at this.

"Elves are...well, they look similar to me and run and walk as fast as I do. They're highly skilled in bows in all sorts of ranged weaponry, but they generally suck in melee and hand-to-hand combat. They generally have bright-colored hair and light or tanned skin, with henna, pointy ears, and look very feminine. As you can see, I'm an Elf." Kyogre explained, giving a toothy smirk. In that moment, she seemed very prideful about her race, full of confidence and ego. "I don't know much about Giants, though, since I've only seen a few glances of them and haven't really done any runs with them."

Kotasu giggled again before asking," but didn't you invade their base?"

To this, Kyogre snorted. "Yeah, but that was only for a few minutes so I could talk to Taunes." She replied, now giving off an almost bored look. Kotasu giggled again.

"Giants run faster than Humans, but are the most limited race because they're so big. Purchased pets even have to grow in size if they're mounts, just so they can fit on them. The generally run around holding Morning Stars, Maces, or other blunt weapons. They can't use two swords like Humans, and there aren't that many shields out for them. They excell in melee and hand-to-hand combat, and most have spirit weapons of huge Battle Axes. However, they can't use bows like Humans or Elves and have to resort to Javelins, which are a pain to carry around so there aren't many long-distance Giants. Espicially since they have a harder time using magic compaired to the other races. They live in the snowy regions of Physis, and are one of the hardest races to get to." Kotasu explained, seeming a lot less shy as time went on. "They're one of the hardest races to be, I believe."

"And Humans? What about Humans?" Pietro inquired, shooting his questions out quickly.

"Mm...Humans are probably one of the most balanced races, I guess. They can do just about anything, and have the widest variety of clothing and skills. The only real drawback to them is that they're so slow." Kyogre mused, glancing over at Kotasu. "Since you're Human, you should know the most, right?"She asked, a hint of a smirk flashing onto her face. Kotasu blushed and grinned slightly, looking down at her knees.

"I guess..." She murmured, shifting slightly. "Humans do have the widest variety, I think, but they can't dualweild blunt weapons and they can't use Knuckles like Giants can. They also have a limited selection of bows, and the best bows are given to Elves. They also can't use Quivers, and buying sets of a thousand arrows or bolts is costly. They're the slowest race out there, so they're a lot more dependent on horses and ostrages. They also have more of a bone to pick with the Fomors, as the Elves and Giants weren't affected by the Great Wars since they were in Iria. It takes longer to find a class and specialize in it, too. While Giants either have melee or magic and Elves have ranged or magic, the Humans have all three. Plus there's the Paladin or Dark Knight choice to make. Elves only have Falcon and Giants only have Savage Beast to worry about."

Kyogre nodded, and started to explain what those meant before any of us could ask what they were. "What she was talking about were Transformations, the next stage of power that you get after you've completed certain tasks. They're super useful, but can only be used once until six in the morning the next day. Usually in dungeons you use them at five-fifty unless you're having a really rough time to maximize its usefulness. A large portion of the population just uses it at that time out of habit. Its also a good way to tell who is really strong, as the Transformation changes its appearance as you get stronger."

"Do you guys know which class you're going to be in?" Kotasu asked suddenly, looking at us questioningly. She glanced over each one of us, and I kinda felt like I was being looked at naked.

"No, not really..." Lance replied, grimacing. "We really don't know what we'd be good at here, we don't really know about fighting or what else goes on."

Kotasu smiled brightly. "I know what you mean. I'm a Milletian like you guys, so I honestly had no clue what to do or say until I met Serebi and Wiggums." Kotasu looked over at Kyogre, still smiling widely. "Think we should give them a tour in Reighinalt, Kyo?"

Kyogre laughed, nodding. "Yeah, we should. And afterwards, we need to get them a change of clothes! Those are the worst-looking newbie clothes I've ever seen!" The murderous aura that quickly surrounded the room shut her laughter up, and she got up still smiling in amusement.

"Just as long as we don't buy them from Gilmore." Kotasu murmured, smiling as she too got up. Kotasu helped Wanda get up as we all started to make the motions of getting up. We walked outside, where it was now a lot brighter and warmer out, and started to head out back to where we started from.

"Oh, I didn't catch any of your names." Kotasu said, fidgetting nervously as we walked up the hill that went over the dungeon.

"Pietro."

"Wanda."

"Lance."

"I'm Fred, nice to meet you."

"And I'm Todd," I finished, bouncing back next to her.

"Do you...always bounce, Todd?" She asked, giggling behind her hand.

"Yeah, it's my thing, yo. Whatcha gonna do about it?" I asked, grinning. She shrugged, looking very amused. "Let's go kick some Fomor ass, yo!" I exclaimed, bouncing past Kyogre and Pietro. I hurtled past the sign and saw the dirt path bound north, and I could see all the way towards the top of some stone thing that stuck out in the distance. I grinned, and turned back to see the rest of them behind me. Kyogre was leaning against the rocks, a smirk on her face and her arms crossed as she watched our reactions. Kotasu hung back next to Fred, a smile still on her face. Fred was gaping at the scenery that we had fled from during the night, while Lance gazed out with a mystified look, and I could almost hear him wondering if Kitty was in this world out there. The guy's got it bad. Pietro didn't look affected at all, but considering the fact that he could speed just about anywhere to any place and come back within a few seconds it probably wasn't as marvelous. Wanda, on the other hand, looked out with a much more restrained version of Fred's face but was still quite obvious in her amazement.

I turned back, grinning and shoving my hands in my pockets. This world may be weird and extremely strange, but it seemed a lot brighter and more open compared to Bayville. _I think I'm gonna like it here._


End file.
